


Избранные мечты

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - тексты R-NC21 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Babies, Ben Solo has a 5 month old daughter, Cute, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff and Humor, Hux and Rey are roommates, Kaydel and Rose are the godmothers, Modern Reylo AU, Neighbor Rey, Neighbors AU, Rey is willing to help him with her, Reylo - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Single Dad Ben Solo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, modern reylo, this was just really cute and you can blame reylo_prompts, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Основано на промпте @reylo_prompts: отец-одиночка Бен Соло пытается успокоить капризного ребенка, который продолжает плакать. Новая соседка Бена Рей слышит плач и предлагает свою помощь.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - тексты R-NC21 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173569
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Избранные мечты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [chosen dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034550) by [blessedreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedreylo/pseuds/blessedreylo). 



> Желаю вам насладиться этой сладкой мягкой маленькой историей — вы же знаете, я ничего не могу с собой поделать, когда речь идет об отце-одиночке Бене Соло!

Стук в дверь прекращает отчаянные попытки Бена убаюкать маленькую Эмилию. Его пятимесячная дочь — любовь всей его жизни, но он сильно недооценил сложность воспитания ребенка в статусе отца-одиночки. Обычно она ведет себя, как ангел, но сейчас уже почти 23:00, и, несмотря на все его усилия, сна у нее нет ни в одном глазу. Открывая дверь, мысленно он готовится увидеть на пороге соседа, который пришел пожаловаться на громкий плач — а видит ее.

Рей Ниима из квартиры сорок три, возможно, самая прекрасная девушка, которую он когда-либо видел. Когда она переехала сюда несколько месяцев назад, он выставил себя настоящим дураком — запнулся, когда встретил взгляд ее ярких ореховых глаз и увидел белоснежную улыбку. Но вот она стоит у него на пороге в вечер четверга, в пижаме и без макияжа, как всегда очаровательная.

— Привет, Бен, — тихо говорит она и улыбается.

— Привет, Рей. Слушай, прости, что мы шумим, я пытался ее...

— Нет, не беспокойся. Я здесь не для жалоб, а чтобы помочь. Если тебе нужна помощь, конечно.

Он замирает, удивленно моргая.

— У тебя есть дети?

Вопрос звучит глупо, и судя по тому, как она хохочет, она думает так же.

— Ох, нет, определенно нет. Просто в доме, где я росла, было много маленьких детей. Я всегда была самой старшей, поэтому многому научилась, еще когда сама была ребенком.

— Что ж, сейчас я был бы благодарен за любое из твоих умений, — усмехается он, приглашая ее войти.

Рей переступает порог, и он ведет ее в комнату Эмилии, залитую тусклым светом темных звезд и ночи. Его маленький вопящий демон с кудрявыми черными волосами и пухлыми щеками издает неприятные звуки, которые он при всем желании не может заглушить. Она всхлипывает, и Рей, наклонившись к кроватке, берет ее на руки, укладывает на локоть и начинает мягкий разговор.

— Привет, милая. Мы не знакомы, но меня зовут Рей. Я живу рядом с твоим папой, я услышала, что тебе грустно, поэтому решила прийти и помочь.

Бен наблюдает за ними, стоя в дверях; его сердце тает, и мысленно он перемещается в альтернативную вселенную, где он, Рей и Эмилия живут, как одна счастливая семья. Об этом надо немедленно забыть: он понятия не имеет, в отношениях ли она сейчас и хочет ли вообще детей — или жить с ним, если уж на то пошло.

— Я знаю... ты очень устала, а? — мягко продолжает она, укачивая притихшую Эмилию.

Он удивляется, заметив, что его дочь и правда успокоилась и вместо криков слышны лишь сопение и тихий лепет.

— Хотела бы я узнать, что тебе сегодня приснится, когда ты уснешь. Обещай, что когда-нибудь расскажешь мне, хорошо?

Подняв свободную руку, Рей нежно проводит мизинцем по носу Эмилии, наблюдая, как ее глаза закрываются. Подняв брови, Рей посылает Бену довольный взгляд, аккуратно и бесшумно возвращает Эмилию обратно в кроватку, после чего на цыпочках выходит из комнаты следом за ним.

Едва они оказываются в гостиной на безопасном расстоянии от детской, Бен судорожно выдыхает и пробегает пальцами по волосам.

— Ты просто волшебница. Пожалуйста, скажи, как я могу отблагодарить тебя.

Ее глаза на мгновение загораются, но она качает головой.

— В этом нет необходимости. Она такая милашка, я с радостью приду в любое время.

Прежде чем он успевает что-то сказать или сделать, ее телефон начинает вибрировать, и она лезет в карман пижамных штанов. Бен не хочет подглядывать, но замечает имя Арми и фото контакта — Рей на спине смазливого рыжеволосого парня, — и его сердце замирает. Конечно, у такой красивой и доброй девушки, как Рей, есть парень. Она проводит большим пальцем по экрану, чтобы ответить.

— Привет... да, я все еще у Бена... Боже мой, перестань... Да, я вернусь через несколько минут... Ладно, пока.

— Прости, что задержал тебя… — бормочет он, засовывая руки в карманы и глядя себе под ноги.

— Нет, нет, все нормально. Арми — он такой. Погоди... — она идет на кухню, берет маркер, висящий рядом с доской на холодильнике, и что-то пишет.

— Мой номер. Пиши в любое время, когда я буду нужна тебе — я имею в виду, чтобы помочь с Эмилией.

Обернувшись, она широко улыбается, машет ему на прощание и возвращается по коридору обратно к себе. Он не может оторвать взгляд от ее милого почерка и определенно не думает о том, почему после своего имени она нарисовала сердечко. Это было бы просто жалко.

***

Его большой палец дрожит над экраном телефона; сообщение для Рей составлено и готово к отправке. Последние несколько недель он искал повод поговорить с ней, и всегда об Эмилии, чтобы не выглядеть отчаянным (как будто это было возможно).

«Эй, как думаешь, она уже должна переворачиваться на животик?»

«Хочешь увидеть фото, где у нее все лицо в пюре из морковки с картошкой?»

«Мне кажется, она уже достаточно высокая, чтобы кататься на горках в Диснейленде».

Позвать ее, потому что Эмилия плохо ест — настолько жалкое оправдание, как ему кажется? Возможно. Но это правда, она не берет бутылочку, как всегда делала раньше, и он обеспокоен. Бен решает послать все к черту и отправляет сообщение, а затем отталкивает телефон, словно, проскользив по столу, тот самоуничтожится, едва завершит отправку. Не проходит и пары минут, как Рей отвечает, что освободится через десять минут, добавив множество милых маленьких смайликов, которые кажутся такими типичными для нее. Он проводит это время, хаотично наводя порядок в квартире и взъерошивая волосы, глядя на свое отражение в микроволновой печи, и подпрыгивает, когда слышит стук в дверь.

— Привет, Бен!

Едва он открывает, видит ее сияющую улыбку. Он с трудом загоняет воздух обратно в легкие при виде струящейся белой майки и джинсовых шорт, идеально облегающих ее миниатюрную фигуру; ее короткие волосы свободно падают на плечи.

— Проблемы с моей любимой крошкой?

— Ага… — он усмехается, приглашая ее в квартиру. — Не могу заставить ее взять бутылочку.

— Что ж, давай посмотрим, что мы можем сделать, чтобы исправить это, принцесса! — нежно воркует Рей, изображая, что вот-вот схватит сидящую в своем кресле Эмилию. Его дочь радостно лепечет, едва Рей берет ее на руки и сажает на бедро, мягко подталкивая вверх.

— Так, это будет немного необычно, но… — начинает она, касаясь свободной рукой края майки.

Бен не успевает среагировать.

— Рей, что ты...

В следующую секунду он видит, как Рей опускает вырез майки, обнажая часть тонкого бюстгальтера; эта картина навсегда останется в его памяти. Очевидно, она не замечает охватившее его смущение, тянется за бутылочкой и держит ее прямо над грудью, как если бы это был ее сосок.

— Видишь ли, Эмилия… — начинает Рей нежным детским голоском, — твой маленький детский мозг запрограммирован на то, чтобы пить молоко из груди, что вполне понятно. Проблема в том, что папина грудь не дает молока, поэтому сейчас я разыгрываю тебя и заставляю поверить, что ты пьешь из моей груди. Надеюсь, ты простишь мне этот маленький обман.

Эмилия кажется абсолютно спокойной и счастливо сосет из бутылочки, глядя на Рей широко раскрытыми глазами. Убедившись, что ее трюк удался, Рей смотрит на Бена и хихикает, заметив ошеломленное выражение его лица.

Его кадык подпрыгивает, когда он глотает.

— Ты...

— Сумасшедшая? Спятила? С катушек съехала? — со смехом отвечает Рей.

— ... необыкновенная, — выдыхает он, не сводя с нее глаз. Она пытается казаться спокойной, но он видит, что Рей поражена его ответом. Ее глаза внезапно расширяются, однако лицо остается бесстрастным. Между ними воцаряется тишина, а затем она приходит в себя и издает нервный смешок.

— Я ничего обо всем этом не знаю. Но спасибо. — Ее щеки слегка покраснели, и она снова смотрит на ребенка у себя на руках, не в силах встретиться с ним взглядом. Бен шагает ближе, медленно заправляя прядь волос ей за ухо. Их глаза снова встречаются всего в нескольких дюймах друг от друга, но все меняется, когда Эмилия начинает всхлипывать в руках Рей, а бутылочка оказывается пуста. Бен молча берет дочь на руки, качая и рисуя успокаивающие круги на спине, чтобы та отрыгнула.

— Рей...

— Бен…

Оба смеются, когда понимают, что говорят одновременно. Какое-то время они пытаются договориться, и Рей настаивает, чтобы Бен говорил первым. Он проводит рукой по волосам, вздыхая и пытаясь успокоиться, прежде чем задать потенциально опасный вопрос.

— Я... Не хочешь прийти завтра на ужин? — он запинается, заметив, что она округляет глаза. Очевидно, здесь могло возникнуть недопонимание, поэтому он быстро уточняет: — Прости. Я не хочу навязываться и заставлять твоего парня волноваться...

Она недоуменно хмурится, и Бен отмечает, что выглядит это просто очаровательно.

— Парня? Что ты... ох-х-х-х-х... — Она смеется, а Бен не понимает, что тут может быть смешного. У них что, свободные отношения? — Бен... Арми не мой парень. Мы вместе снимаем квартиру. Мой сосед всецело поглощен отношениями с нашим другом По.

— О! — восклицает Бен, и в этот самый момент Эмилия срыгивает. Посмеявшись вместе с Рей над этим маленьким вмешательством, Бен осторожно сажает дочь на игровой коврик в центре гостиной. — Значит, парня нет?

Она с усмешкой закусывает губу и качает головой.

— Не-а.

— Что ж... хорошо... да... то есть, если ты не против... завтра на ужин...

Бен заикается, чувствуя себя ужасным дураком, который совершенно забыл, как вести себя в подобных ситуациях. Он надеется, что его перебьют и избавят от страданий, и, к счастью, Рей это делает.

— Бен, я буду рада, — отвечает она с улыбкой. Он замечает, как мягко она кладет руку ему на грудь, и почти уверен, что она чувствует, как быстро в его груди бьется сердце.

— Отлично! То есть... хорошо. Отлично. В шесть часов?

— Чудесно. Это свидание, — ухмыляется она.

Его мозг перестает работать, поэтому все, что он может — по-идиотски улыбаться и смотреть, как она уходит, бросив на него последний понимающий взгляд и закрывая дверь квартиры. Падая на диван, он вздыхает и оглядывается на свою дочь, которая что-то лепечет, сунув в рот игрушку для прорезывания зубов.

— Что, черт возьми, мне делать, Эм?

***

— Божечки, ты можешь поверить, что у нашего маленького Бенджи свидание?! — восклицает Кайдел, играя с Эмилией, стоящей у нее на коленях. Бен, который готовится поставить овощи в духовку, стонет и пытается не обращать на нее внимания.

— Кей, оставь его в покое. Ты не видишь, он весь на нервах! — смеется Роуз, роясь в винном шкафу Бена в поисках идеальной бутылки.

— От вас никакого толку, — вздыхает Бен, проверяя время по часам на духовке.

Рей будет здесь с минуты на минуту, ей нужно пройти всего несколько футов по коридору. Он хочет, чтобы все было абсолютно идеально, поэтому попросил двух своих лучших друзей забрать Эмилию на этот вечер и избавить его от хлопот. Конечно, он любит ее всем сердцем, но желание побыть наедине с Рей и узнать ее по-настоящему слишком велико. В дверь стучат три раза — так, как всегда стучит Рей, — и Кайдел взвизгивает, усадив Эмилию на бедро и вылетая в коридор. Он хотел сам встретить ее и предупредить о засаде, но Кайдел оказывается быстрее и, распахивая дверь, ярко улыбается.

— Привет! Ты, должно быть, Рей! Заходи! — радостно говорит Кайдел, пока Рей разглядывает ее с удивленной улыбкой. — Вау, Бенджи, я помню, ты упоминал, что Рей симпатичная, но ты не сказал, что она безумно прекрасна!

— О, ты такая милая, спасибо, — застенчиво хихикает Рей, и на ее щеках расцветает румянец.

— Рей, это Кайдел и ее девушка Роуз. Они две мои самые близкие подруги и крестные матери Эмилии, — поясняет Бен, и Рей идет пожать им руки. — Кайдел вдобавок согласилась быть суррогатной матерью Эмилии.

— Искусственное оплодотворение... не беспокойся, — шепчет Кайдел с понимающей улыбкой. Рей краснеет, выдавливая смешок.

— Ух ты! Это потрясающе! — отмечает она, приоткрыв рот.

— Да, я всегда хотела узнать, каково это — быть беременной, но не думала, что готова быть матерью. А вот крестной? Это мое настоящее призвание. Я прихожу побаловать свою маленькую драгоценную малютку и возвращаю ее папаше, стоит ей обкакаться, — хихикает Кайдел и щекочет животик Эмилии, пока ребенок не визжит от смеха.

— Мы возьмем ее на пару часов...

— Или на всю ночь! — усмехается Кайдел, быстро подмигивая Бену.

— … просто чтобы вы могли побыть наедине, — улыбается Роуз, толкая Бена в бок.

Скорее всего, Рей замечает, как у него покраснели кончики ушей, но ничего не говорит. Осыпав щеки Эмилии поцелуями, Бен быстро и любезно выгоняет Кайдел и Роуз из квартиры. Едва за ними закрывается дверь, Бен поворачивается к Рей и вздыхает, улыбаясь.

— Идем? — говорит он, указывая на кухонный стол.

***

В тот вечер Бен узнает много нового о Рей.

1\. Она работает инженером-программистом в какой-то социальной сети.  
2\. Она самопровозглашенный «утилизатор» и готова есть любую еду. Это здорово, потому что сейчас он занимается лишь тем, что проверяет, какие рецепты подходят или нет для пятимесячного ребенка.  
3\. Причина, по которой у нее так много младших братьев и сестер, заключается в том, что она жила в приемной семье. Он не сильно любопытствует, но Рей говорит об этом абсолютно спокойно. Ее приемная мама Маз удочерила ее, когда ей было пятнадцать, так что у этой истории счастливый конец.  
4\. В нее, может быть, немного влюблен Бен Соло.

Он рассказывает о своей жизни: о том, как стал автором серии детективных романов об убийствах и романтике, о том, что коллекционирует вино, хотя абсолютно ничего о нем не знает, о том, почему решил стать отцом-одиночкой.

— Меня мутило при мысли, что я застрял на одном месте. Я не чувствовал, что должен идти по традиционному пути — жениться, а затем заводить детей. Я всегда хотел быть отцом и, очевидно, не становлюсь моложе, поэтому просто послал все к чертям и пошел в обход.

Она кивает, делая еще один глоток вина.

— Это отлично, Бен. Я всегда чувствовала то же самое — что традиционные пути не для меня. Чтобы я захотела провести с человеком остаток жизни, он действительно должен быть особенным, понимаешь?

Он улыбается, наклоняясь к ней чуть ближе.

— Да, я хорошо знаю это чувство.

В конце концов, они перемещаются на диван и включают какой-то документальный фильм о природе, продолжая разговор на фоне шума. Он не может поверить, как легко общаться с ней, с какой страстью она говорит обо всем, активно жестикулируя. Она устроилась на диване, поджав под себя ноги и повернувшись к нему лицом, а он сидит всего в нескольких дюймах, перекинув ногу на ногу. Он погружается в фантазии, пока смотрит на ее шевелящиеся губы и гадает, каково это — почувствовать их на его собственных.

— Бен? — мягко говорит она, выводя его из задумчивости. В ее взгляде любопытство, и она прикусывает нижнюю губу.

— Прости. На секунду отвлекся.

— Могу я узнать, что тебя отвлекло? — шутит она и ухмыляется, приподняв бровь.

— Я могу объяснить... или показать, — шепчет он, наклоняясь еще ближе, пока не чувствует уголком рта ее дыхание. Замечая едва уловимый кивок, он сокращает расстояние между ними. Ее губы, касающиеся его, кажутся безумно мягкими, и у нее вырывается мягкий вздох облегчения. Одной рукой он касается ее лица, нежно поглаживая большим пальцем щеку. Они углубляют поцелуй, и Рей подползает ближе и забирается на его бедро. Ее пальцы запутываются в его волосах.

— М-м-м-м-м, Бен… — бормочет она ему в губы, когда он обнимает ее и сильнее прижимает к груди.

— Рей… — шепчет он, прерывая поцелуй и прижимаясь лбом к ее лбу. — Ты мне очень нравишься. Но я должен сказать честно, я не делал этого... всего этого... очень давно. Мне может потребоваться время, чтобы подготовиться. Я не хочу, чтобы ты неправильно поняла меня или что я хочу...

— Эй, эй… — тихо вздыхает она, обхватив его лицо маленькими ладонями. — Ты мне тоже очень нравишься, Бен. Мы не обязаны делать то, к чему ты не готов. Меня вполне устраивает все, что есть сейчас — у нас с тобой.

Все, что он может сделать в ответ, это снова поцеловать ее и продолжить сеанс поцелуев, больше подходящий для пары ненасытных подростков.

Они продолжают изучать друг друга на диване в течение неизвестного количества времени, но затем слышат звон ключей в замке входной двери. Рей пытается вырваться, но Бен со смехом сжимает ее крепче. Дверь распахивается, и появляются Кайдел, Роуз и Эмилия, которая уже крепко спит в своей коляске. Кайдел издает восхищенный свист, заставляя Рей покраснеть. Роуз хлопает свою девушку по плечу, и вместе они спешат уложить Эмилию в кроватку. Бен и Рей предпринимают попытку оторваться друг от друга и встают, разглаживая одежду.

— Мне было очень весело… спасибо, — улыбается Рей, обнимая его за талию и глядя снизу вверх. Он целует ее в кончик носа, прежде чем снова поймать губы, и они оба улыбаются в поцелуй. В конце концов, она добирается до входной двери, но прежде еще раз целует Бена в щеку.

— Уверена, что не хочешь, чтобы я провожал тебя до дома? — со смехом шутит он.

— Думаю, я смогу пройти двадцать футов, спасибо, — саркастически хихикает она. — Вопрос в том, сможешь ли ты.

— Честно? Не думаю. Я уже скучаю по тебе.

— Что ж, по крайней мере ты знаешь, что можешь звонить мне не только в экстренных случаях, связанных с Эмилией.

— Я уже знаю около тридцати экстренных случаев, связанных с Беном, чтобы позвонить тебе, — шепчет он ей на ухо. Ее смех заразителен, и он рассчитывает слушать его нежный звук каждый день до конца своей жизни.

— Спокойной ночи, Бен, — шепчет она, медленно уходя прочь, хотя их пальцы все еще переплетены. В итоге, она отстраняется, но продолжает смотреть на него, идя по коридору.

— Спокойной ночи, Рей, — шепчет он в ответ, прислонившись к дверному проему и не сводя с нее глаз. Только когда она улыбается ему еще раз, прежде чем закрыть дверь своей квартиры, Бен закрывает свою и прислоняется к ней с довольным вздохом.


End file.
